


May I walk you down the asile?

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your just about to be married to Gabriel but who will walk you down the asile?</p><p>(This was originally titled "Gabriel x Reader")</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I walk you down the asile?

You were about to be married to Gabriel ,everything was perfect your dress was nothing like you had ever seen their were tiny golden specks all around it and if you looked closely on your train it outlined six detailed golden wings.

You were just about ready to walk down the aisle when you noticed either Sam or Dean would walk you to your soon to be husband

You loved them both like brothers but it was so hard to choose between them.

You then heard a sound.. It sounded like the billowing of a robe,you turned around curious what could make a sound like that in a church and were greeted by a 5'7 man who had blue eyes, dark brown hair and a scruffy beard.

"Chuck?"Dean questioned

You had never met the profit chuck shruley,the author of the "Supernatural"books about the lives of the two Winchester brothers,  
but their was something about this man especially his eyes,you felt as if you had seen them before not in person but in thousands of different paintings,there was usually one hanging in every church you had been in.

No....th..that's God...he's God" You said quietly as the man smiled at you  
Dean looked puzzled at this.

"OK ..Chu..God why are you here I..we thought you were gone."Dean said sounding pretty p'd off.

"I couldn't miss this the marriage of two of my best creations, not counting you,your brother or Castiel of course."

"So you went into hiding?"Sam asked

"Yes..but everything worked out you two boys have saved the world multiple times and my son and daughter are going to wed."

"F/N isn't your daughter." Dean whispered angrily 

"Dean,I created humanity F/N is just as much my daughter as Gabriel is my son...and yes I accept their marriage, when I first thought of F/N I imagined her to be the perfect match for  
Gabriel,kind,intelligent, sassy at times and strong she has so many other wonderful qualities as well."

"I'm sorry ..uh..God but if your here to see the wedding then why are you back here and not sitting at a pew?"you asked the heavenly being.

"Your father... The one who helped raise you into the beautiful woman you are always wanted to walk his daughter down the aisle.. He never got the chance...but I asked him if I could take you down the asile and into the arms of your new husband in his place..he said yes...but I'd like to ask for your permission..."

You smiled brightly as a few tears left your eyes"yes I would like that very much."you said causing the being in front of you to smile.

It wasn't long after that before "Here comes the Bride" played on the organ and you made your way down the aisle with God,Gabe was both surprised and shocked to see the father he thought he would never see again walking with you, looking at you as if you had no flaws whatsoever.

After you were wed to the archangel you father in law and father in heaven pulled you aside wanting to talk to you.

"F/N I know you will make Gabriel very happy as I said you are his soulmate  
But I want you to know you can pray to me anytime and I will listen you always were my daughter but now you are my daughter in law ...you are very special F/N you must never forget that."he said calmly before placing a delicate kiss on your forehead  
And with another billow of his robe he was gone.


End file.
